Demons
by xmoonlightxdreamsx
Summary: AU, Caryl, Smut. Daryl and Carol broke up three months ago. Carol is at the bar and bumps into Merle, letting him have a piece of her mind, since he was the reason for the split. Outside, she unexpectedly bumps into Daryl.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Caryl one-shot, and I've been pouring my heart into this one. It's been my baby the past couple of days, and I think it's finally done. This is the first time I have written smut, ever, so let me know if I should just stop while I'm ahead, haha. I'm quite pleased with this one, so I hope you all enjoy it. Leave me a review letting me know.

* * *

Carol had no idea what she was doing at the bar. It wasn't typical of her, but Rick had begged her to come, claiming he was tired of her moping around all the time after she and Daryl had broken up three months ago. She had finally given in, agreeing to with him, if only to get him to shut up.

She figured she'd go, just to get him to stop pestering her, have a drink or two, then make her exit, having no desire to be there. Rick thought maybe she could meet someone new, but Carol knew that wasn't going to happen. Daryl had ruined any other man for her.

It still hurt to think of him, of how things had ended between them. Everything was going along fine, then Merle had been let out of jail. Somehow between Merle being let out and the next time they'd seen each other, Daryl had deemed himself unworthy of her. No amount of Carol's begging him otherwise was enough, and she hadn't seen him since. She had called and showed up at his apartment for a two weeks straight, before she finally gave up when she didn't get any answers.

He had pushed her away, and she let him. She had given up on him, and she regretted it ever since. But what could she do now? She was sure he had moved on by now. And he had made it perfectly clear that he no longer wanted anything to do with her. Maybe she had mistaken the bond she thought they had between them. After Ed, she thought she had finally found someone to love, and who could love her back, but that was before Merle was let out.

Daryl had told her enough stories about him that she was sure he had gotten to him. Made him believe that Merle was the only one who'd ever be there for him, that nobody could ever love him. The thought that Daryl believed Merle, hurt her more than his rejection did.

She hated Merle, even though she had never met him, her blood boiled at the thought of him. The thought that someone could be so selfish and thoughtless, putting such thoughts into his own brother's mind, without even knowing her.

"Carol, are you alright?" Rick asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts and putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and nodded her head. Rick was like a brother to her. He always meant well, and he had been there for her in the aftermath of the break-up, something she would always be grateful for. That's why she felt like she owed it to him to finally take him up on his offer to go out.

"I'm fine," she said, putting on a fake smile that she hoped he believed. He smiled back and excused himself to the bathroom, leaving her sitting on a stool at the bar area.

She heard a man's voice from behind her say, "Well well well, lookie what we have here." The man came up and sat next to her. "You are lookin' fine," he whistled.

"Does that work on all of the ladies?" Carol asked dryly. He chuckled.

"Alrigh', looks like the Li'l mouse has some fire to her," he winked. "What ya say to lettin' Ol' Merle here put that fire out for ya, sugar? We can help each other out."

Carol's whole body tensed. What were the chances this could be that Merle? Her head was swimming, and she felt like she was drowning, before she reminded herself to breathe.

"Shit lady, you okay?" He asked, seemingly concerned.

"What's your last name?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level and her breathing regular.

"Las' name's Dixon, Li'l lady, mighta heard o' me before," he grinned as he puffed out his chest, proud of any reputation he had.

Before she knew what she was doing, Carol had stood up from the stool and slapped him across the face. "What the fuck?" He hollered, and his eyes darkened as his hand reached up to nurse his now reddened cheek.

Rick came back at that moment, putting his hand on Carol's shoulder again. "What's going on here?" He asked to both of them.

"Oh, nothing, yet," she said, now feeling strength pouring into her. Her confidence increased, as she turned to Merle. "You want to know who I am?" She asked. "My name's Carol," she saw Merle's mouth open and his eyes widen in realization. "Yeah, _that _Carol. I'm guessing Daryl told you about me then? You know, before you got into his head," she snarled.

Merle held his hands up, "Listen lady-"

"No, you listen," she said, jabbing a finger into his chest, her eyes brimming with unshed tears at the raw emotions she was feeling. "You ruined everything," she said shakily. "Your brother was _happy_, why would you destroy that for him? For us? You're a selfish monster. You made him doubt me. I _love _him." There months of pain, anger and sadness were all pouring out once again, and she was taking it all out on him.

"I love him, and you took that away," she cried. She felt a hand on her arm, pulling her away from Merle. Rick tugged her against his chest, and away from Merle who stared after her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

Carol was sobbing by the time Rick was able to lead her out of the bar. She had her face buried in his shoulder, when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

She looked up to see none other than Daryl in the flesh, standing before them.

"C'mon, ignore him," Rick said quietly to Carol, trying to steer her towards his car, but Daryl had still heard him.

"What the hell did ya do to her?" Daryl snarled at Rick.

"I didn't do shit, why don't you ask your _brother, _better yet, why don't you ask yourself?_" _Rick retorted.

Daryl ignored Rick and called out to Carol again, who ignored his shouts. They got into the car and Rick drove Carol home. He offered to stay with her, finally giving in and leaving when Carol insisted she was fine and just wanted to go to sleep.

She got inside and went through her normal nightly routine, trying to act as though she hadn't gotten into a fight with Daryl's brother, and hadn't seen Daryl. The second she saw him, all of her feelings came over her like a tidal wave. Three months had passed, and nothing had changed. Her feelings were still there, just as strong even though they were laced with pain, anger and frustration. They were still there though.

Carol brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but the instant her head was on the pillow, her thoughts were only focused on Daryl. She got up and went into the living room, looking on the bookshelf for something to take her mind off of him, to ease her mind and relax her enough so that she'd be able to sleep, and not think of Daryl.

She had finally settled on a book when her doorbell rang. Thinking it was Rick checking up on her, she put the book down before going to the door. She was surprised to see Daryl, standing there on her porch.

"What were ya doin' with Rick?" He slurred, pushing his way passed her and into her apartment. The way he asked told Carol that he was drunk. She bit her lip and shut the door behind him.

He stood there and looked at her before reaching for her hand. She took a step back, moving out of his reach so he wouldn't make contact with her. Having him here, in her apartment, and drunk no less, was too much for her. After three months of being separated from him, she couldn't fully believe he was really there. She still couldn't believe how she had stood up to Merle earlier.

Hurt at her rejection, he bellowed, "I used to put my dick inside ya and now I can't even touch your hand? God damn woman!"

She flinched at the harshness of his words. She had never seen him like this before. He was never one to mince words, but he had never been so brash to her before, even when he was angry.

"Daryl," she warned in a low voice. She had dealt with too much shot from Ed in the past, and had vowed she'd never let a man treat her like that again, no matter who it was. If she had to stand up to Daryl, so be it. He should have known she wasn't going to take any shit, he was the one who brought out that confidence and quality in her.

"What? Ain't good enough for ya? Now that you have Rick motherfucking Grimes?" He pressed her up against the wall and she could feel him all of a sudden invading all of her senses. The smell of alcohol on his hot breath, his eyes locked on to hers, his erection pressing against her, the sound of his heavy breathing. She felt her heart beat more wildly, and twist in her stomach that shot straight down to her core.

"Ya gonna talk woman? Why don't ya tell me what ya really think of me? You're just like everyone else," he accused. "Think I'm just some stupid redneck piece o' trash. Ain't that right? I ain't no good. Ya ass never wanted me. Ya felt sorry for me, that it?"

Her suspicions about what had gotten into him were confirmed with those words. Carol couldn't take anymore. Still pinned to the wall, she wrestled one of her arms free and slapped him, then gasped in surprise at her own action. She hadn't meant to, but she couldn't listen to him anymore; she couldn't listen to what he was accusing her of. It hurt her to think that Merle had come in and undone all of the progress they had made in their relationship. He had unraveled the trust they were building.

Unfazed, Daryl grabbed the arm that had slapped him and pinned it back against the wall. He moved her arm so that he was able to pin both of her hands with just one of his. His now free hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled it towards him, crashing his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Tears falling down her cheeks, she kissed his lips with equal fervent. God how she had missed him. A tiny part of her told her she'd regret it later, but she couldn't stop. She needed him. He released her arm, and she used her hands to grip the front of his shirt. He removed his mouth from hers and licked a wet trail down to her neck, sucking the skin there, not caring about the marks it would leave. She panted hard, her grip becoming tighter. She let go of his shirt, and moved her hands up his shirt, needing to feel his warm skin beneath her fingers, and moaning at the contact of his hard muscles.

He used the hand that didn't have a hold on the back of her head and brought it up to her breasts, taking one in his hand. He moved it around roughly, but not enough for it to cause her real pain. She moaned louder, and Daryl took that as an invitation to continue his ministrations.

His mouth broke contact from her skin. "Does he make you feel like this?" He took his hand from her breast and slipped it under the waistband of her pajama pants, feeling the wet pool of warmth over the fabric that was the only thing standing in the way between his fingers and her swollen nub.

"Do ya get this wet for him?" He growled in her ear. She could only think straight enough to answer him with a no, as he brought his hand up under shirt and to her other breast. He trailed kisses down her neck, over her chest until he took one breast into his mouth. He sucked on it hard, swirling his tongue over her hardened nipple, before nipping it with his teeth.

"Oh God," she said between breaths. "I need you, Daryl."

Daryl looked up at her and smirked, crashing his mouth to hers again, while he brought his hands down to work on taking his pants off, then hers. He let his fingers play with her for a bit, until he could tell she was close to unraveling, then he took them away, replacing them with his throbbing member. Carol let out a loud yes, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She bit his shoulder to keep from crying out at the way he filled her completely, and how empty she had been without him.

He thrust into her harder than he ever had the previous times they were together, in his drunken state not caring about the bruises she was bound to have from being fucked against the wall. She didn't care either, it felt too good, too _right_ to stop. She had missed him so much it hurt. This wasn't love making, but it was more than just sex, it was both of them letting out anger and frustration. It was both of them coming back together. He grabbed her breast again, moving it around in a hard circular motion, as his mouth assaulted her neck again for a moment before his head went back and he groaned as he came apart inside her.

Carol felt her own orgasm take over as she panted his name, gripping the back of his neck.

Then it was all over. He let go of her, letting her slide down to the floor as he fumbled with putting his pants back on, and turned to leave. She surprised herself, when she shouted no at him.

"You don't get to come here, use me for a quick _fuck_, then leave," she screamed at him in anger. She could have stopped it, but she didn't. She had no right to be angry about what they had just done, but she was filled with three whole months' worth of anger.

"What ya want, Carol? Huh? Why don'tcha call up Rick an' ask him to come over. I'm sure he'd love to keep ya company," he drawled.

"This has nothing to do with Rick, he's a _friend,_ if you had been around the past three months, you would know that!" This wasn't how she imagined them getting back together. She had imagined and dreamed about it so many times, but it was never life this. She didn't think it would hurt so much.

He didn't move, just stared at her waiting for her to continue. "You're staying here," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down enough so that she could speak normally to him. "I'm not letting you drive home like this."

He muttered a fine, and plopped himself on her couch. She left to get a pillow and blanket for him, and when she returned he was already asleep. She studied his face, noticing that he had large bags under his eyes, much like her own, indicating he hadn't been getting much sleep. His mouth almost looked like it was frowning, even in his sleep. Still, she had never seen someone that could have such an effect on her. Seeing him now, after their separation, had changed nothing. It hadn't changed the somersaults that her heart did when he was nearby. It didn't change the way she was completely focused on him.

Carol sat there, until a sob escaped her chest, and then another. She cried into her hands, wondering how things had become so messed up between them.

When she woke up remembering the events of the previous night she wanted to cry again. Instead, she stood up and stretch, groaning as her body ached in several places in protest to her movements.

She walked to the door and hesitated before opening it. She opened it and poked her head out. Daryl wasn't there. The pillow she had brought out was sitting on top of the folded blanket she had covered him in.

The way she looked at it, she had two options. She could either go on, pretending last night had never happened, or she could confront him about it. The Carol of the past would let it go, but she wasn't that Carol anymore. She wasn't going to be afraid. She was going to get some answers.

An hour later, she stood outside of the Dixons' house, waiting for someone to come to the door. To her surprise and disappointment, Merle had been the brother to answer. "What are ya doin' here? Gonna cuss me out some more, Li'l lady?"

"Let 'er in, Merle," Daryl's tired voice called out from behind him.

"Fine, I'm jus' leavin' anyway," Merle muttered, walking passed Carol. She stood there for another minute until Daryl's face appeared. He refused to look her in the eyes. His shoulders were hunched over and it looked like he had been crying. Carol slowly walked over to him, not knowing what to expect from him.

She brought her hand up to reach for his face when he moved out of the way.

"Don't," he said softly, as he backed up to let her in and shut the door behind them. They stood there in silence. When he finally looked up at her, and she could tell by the shine in his eyes that he was on the verge of crying, something she had never seen him do before. She wanted so badly to reach out to him again, but didn't know what to do, she didn't want to scare him off or upset him further.

"I'm sorry 'bout last night, God I'm so sorry," he said, bring his hands up to cover his face in shame.

He couldn't believe he had done that to her. He was just like his father and it scared the shit out of him. As much as he wanted her, wanted to be with her in every single sense that two people could be together, he knew he wasn't right for her. She could do better. There was no way she could want him, not when she had other people trying to fight for her affections.

He was ashamed of the way he had acted, how he had taken advantage of her last night. It had felt good at the time in his drunken state, but now that he was sober, he realized what an asshole he had been. He had tried so hard to break the Dixon reputation, but his family history had finally caught up to him. His daddy was right, he wasn't any better than the rest of them.

"Daryl," she said softly, breaking him out of his thoughts. Not knowing what to say, she reached out for him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. He fought her at first, which only made her hold onto him even tighter. Finally, he gave up and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm just like 'im," he said, breaking the silence. Carol instantly knew who he was comparing himself to, his father. She had heard stories about their father, she had seen the scars. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had done just about the opposite of everything a parent should do. He had beaten them, and abused them; made them feel worthless and unlovable. Carol had tried everything she could to help him get rid of those thoughts that still haunted him.

"You are nothing like him, you hear me?" She said. "You are a good man," she pulled away just far enough to meet his eyes, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. She stroked the skin there with her thumb.

"No, I ain't. How can ya say that, after last night? I jus'…," Daryl closed his eyes and looked like he was about to be sick. "I think ya need to leave," he said softly. The hurt in his voice caused Carol's heart to ache.

"I'm not going anywhere," she determinedly. "I love you. You are not your father, you are a _good_ man, the best man I know."

"No," he said, refusing to believe her words. "Last night-"

"Last night, I finally ran into you after three months of you avoiding me. I think we were given a chance to make this right again. If I didn't want you, we wouldn't have done anything last night. The fact that you're here now, feeling like this, that proves that you are nothing like him."

"I want to be with you Daryl. I love you. I'm not going anywhere this time. You can push me away all you want, but I know you care about me too. " She didn't say love, even though she knew he loved her. She didn't want to put words in his mouth, and she wasn't sure if he had come to that realization yet.

"I'm not going to let anything or anyone get between us this time," she vowed, bringing her lips to his. The past three months had been hell on both of them. She wasn't going to let it happen again. She was going to fight for him, and she was going to help him get rid of his demons just as he had done for her. They didn't have to figure it all out then, but they were finally together again, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

He was so ashamed of himself. No, ashamed wasn't the right word, it wasn't strong enough. He was to the point where he nearly hated himself, again, and it had to do with Carol, again.

His first mistake, had been listening to Merle. What a shocker that was.

Ever since they were kids, Merle had been the only one that had been there for Daryl, and as soon as Merle was out of prison, he was quick to remind Daryl of that. When Merle had found out about Carol, he had broken down everything Carol had started to build up in him. His insecurities had come back out full force, thanks in part to Merle, who thought he was doing his part and protecting his only brother.

Merle had taken any doubts Daryl had about himself and played on them. What could Carol see in him? Sure, she cared now, but for much longer? When would she realize what he really was? What would happen when she realized he wasn't good enough for her? That she deserved better? After all, his own mama and daddy hadn't loved him. How could anyone else? He was only fooling himself, he couldn't make Carol happy.

Daryl, believing Merle, had painfully told Carol that they were over. He hadn't even had the decency to give her an explanation. He had taken the coward's route, and the breakup had been killing him every day since.

There wasn't a moment he wasn't thinking about her. He had thought about going to her, telling her he was an ass, but then Merle would get to him again, the way he always did. Eventually, Daryl thought too much time had passed, that maybe she had found someone new. Someone who was worthy of her love, unlike him. If she had found someone else, he didn't want to know, let alone even think of the possibility.

He spent the past three months keeping busy, fixing bikes and trying to keep Merle's ass out of trouble, which wasn't always an easy task.

He had only gone to that bar to make sure Merle didn't do anything stupid. Last time he'd been to the bar, he had hit on cop's wife. Not only was it a cop's wife, but the said cop had arrested Merle before. It had made for quite the eventful night, and it wasn't something Daryl wanted to repeat.

Then it finally happened. He had been a fool to think he wouldn't run into her eventually, as small as their town was. He had seen her. And she was with Rick Grimes, of all people. He felt anger bubbling up inside of him as he saw the two of them walk out together. He called out to her, but she only ignored him. Finally she brought her eyes up to meet his, and Daryl was hit with a tidal wave of emotion. She looked beautify to put it mildly. Seeing her face was like handing a glass of water to a dehydrated man.

His heart twisted when he saw that she was upset. He heard Rick tell her to ignore him, adding fuel to the fire Daryl felt raging inside of him.

"What the hell did ya do to her?" If Rick had hurt her, Daryl wouldn't hesitate to knock his teeth in so hard he'd still be shitting them the next morning.

"I didn't do shit. Why don't you ask your_ brother_ or better yet, why don't you ask yourself?" Rick spat at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Daryl's eyes darkened. He called out to Carol again, needing to know if she was okay. She continued to ignore him, and got in the car with Rick freakin' Grimes.

Turning around, he headed inside to have a little chat with his brother. He saw Merle trying to hit on some young blonde girl and rolled his eyes. He walked up to them and grabbed Merle by the collar of his shirt. The young girl gave a startled look before walking away to chat up some other guy. "What the hell'd ya do to her?" Daryl growled.

"What did you do to her?" He roared. "I didn't know it was her, Darylina, she asked me if'n I was a Dixon then just up and fuckin' slapped me!" Daryl let Merle go and headed to the bar area. He wasn't a big drinker, but boy did he feel like he needed it tonight. He pounded back enough drinks for him to feel courageous enough to go to Carol.

* * *

When he woke up on her couch, he had high tailed his ass out of there, ashamed of himself. Growing up, he had dealt with his dad, who acted like he needed alcohol just as much as a man needs water. He didn't know what else to do. He felt like last night cemented his belief that he didn't deserve her.

He was stunned when she showed up at his apartment, and he felt more ashamed, preparing for a verbal beating that he knew he deserved. But it was Carol, and he should have known better.

Sweet, kind, loving, beautiful Carol. She didn't bring him down, didn't tell him he was just like his father, in fact, it was quite the opposite. She spoke of second chances and even boldly stated that she loved him.

He felt like a child, and was embarrassed, but couldn't stop the tears from coming out.

She wanted a second chance with him, and he was passed the point of denying her, something he could no longer do.

He swore to himself that he wasn't going to fuck things up this time, he wasn't going to let Carol go, and Merle was going to understand that.

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long! I plan on making at least one more chapter, and it shouldn't take as long as this one has. Once again, I'm sorry, and I'm going to save you from all of my lame excuses.

Thank you SO much, to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed etc. It means so much to me, and that's the reason there is even a second chapter to this!


	3. Chapter 3

After some time, Carol and Daryl migrated to the bed, though nothing more than gentle touches and soft words had taken place until Daryl fell into a peaceful sleep, the first one he had in a few months.

Carol on the other hand, was still awake, wound up from everything that had happened. She was exhausted, but couldn't get her racing mind to still. She kept thinking of all the things she wanted to say to Merle.

Not too much time later, she heard the front door open and shut, signaling that Merle was home. It was now or never, she decided, slowly unraveling herself from Daryl. The only reason she had been able to get away without waking him was due to the fact that he was so exhausted.

Her bare feet hit the floor, and she walked out as quietly as she could. This conversation was for her and Merle. Alone.

"We need to talk," she said to him. As much as she wanted to yell and curse him out, this was Daryl's brother, and if Daryl could still see something good in him, she at least owed it to him to be somewhat civil.

"Sure darlin'," he drawled, seeming annoyed. He gestured that they go into the kitchen, letting her go first. She sat down at the kitchen table and waited for him to sit down. Even though she had spent some time thinking of what she was going to say to him when she had the opportunity, she had a hard time collecting her thoughts now that he was sitting there in front of her.

"Thought we was gonna talk," he said.

"We are, I'm just trying to think of how to do it without landing myself in jail," she snorted.

She tried to calm her nerves. "That shit you pulled before, getting Daryl to break up with me? Not gonna happen again," she spat. "Why the hell would you even do that in the first place? You're his brother, aren't you?"

Merle was starting to respect her, but at the same time, getting annoyed quickly at this conversation.

"Yeah, I'm his brother. That means I gotta protect him, and that includes any woman who might end up hurting him. Ya know how many women I been with, only ta have them end up leavin' once they find out 'bout us? Find out who our daddy was? Wasn't 'bout to let that happen to my baby brother. He ain't like me. He's always been the sensitive one, ain't never opened up to nobody before. "

"I don't give a rat's ass if your daddy was the devil himself," she said, her temper flaring. "That says nothing about Daryl, or you for that matter. Just because other people were like that doesn't mean that I was or am. I love Daryl, never stopped. My ex-husband used to beat the shit out of me. Does that mean I should think Daryl would too?"

Merle's eyes widened, but Carol continued. "I was young and stupid when I married him. He was nice and charming at first, but a monster behind closed doors. I finally got away from him, and didn't even want to be with another man until I met Daryl." Carol stopped, waiting for him to say something.

"Maybe I was wrong about ya," Merle relented, his head lowering slightly.

"You think?" She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to forgive him so quickly. She had forgiven easily before, and that had only meant trouble for her.

"Your brother is a grown man. He can make his own decisions, and doesn't need you making them for him, or filling his head with these stupid thoughts. I should have been dead several times over because of Ed, but I'm not. People underestimate me," she said as she stood up. She paused when she was right beside Merle, and lowered herself so that she was to his eye level, right in front of him.

"Don't underestimate me. If you screw this up, mess with Daryl, I will slit your throat while you sleep," she said in an eerily calm voice before standing back up and turning to leave him there.

"Hey now, wait a second. Ya can't jus' say that and leave," he said, pushing his chair back and rising.

"I can't?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Whoa, easy there," he said placing his hands up. "I jus'… hell this ain't easy for me, 'cause I usually ain't one to say it, but I'm sorry." He looked her in the eyes, and she saw what she hoped was sincerity there.

"Then show me," she answered before retreating back into Daryl's room. She climbed back into bed and his arm immediately went around her waist and pulled her back up to his chest. She sighed at the contact and clasped her hand with his.

"I missed ya," his raspy voice rumbled in her ear while a stray piece of his hair tickled it.

The weight of everything she had said to Merle started to come down on her and she knew she couldn't keep it from Daryl. If this was going to work between them, they needed to be completely honest with each other.

"We might need to talk," she said hesitantly, rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb.

His eyes shot open and he adjusted himself so that he was still holding her, but now looking at her face. Carol sat up and Daryl followed suit.

"About what?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes, as though she was going to tell him that this was all a mistake.

"I may have threatened your brother," she said quietly.

Daryl laughed, surprising her. "Yeah? what'd ya say to him?" He asked, brushing an errant curl out of her face. She leaned into his palm before answering him.

"I told him what he did wasn't right. Told him about Ed, and that people underestimate me," she said, pausing to gauge a reaction from Daryl before continuing. "I may have threatened to slit his throat in his sleep," she said quietly, looking down.

Daryl laughed even louder this time and pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling her onto his lap. She slapped his chest and looked at him like he had two heads.

"What? Ya did him some good. Betcha Merle respects ya a hell of a lot more now," Daryl said seriously.

"You're not mad at me?" She looked back up at him.

"Nah. I love ya woman. I'll keep tellin' ya that from now 'til the day I die," he promised, before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

AN: So, this might actually be it this time. It was only supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't just end it there. Some reviewers wanted Daryl's P.O.V., and others wanted more Merle, which is obviously the case with this chapter. I love Merle, but he can be a real jackass too, lol. That whole thing about slitting his throat in his sleep isn't mine, it's from a deleted scene, WHICH THEY SHOULD HAVE KEPT.

Did anyone watch Talking Dead last night? We got to see Carol! I was so excited, and oh my gosh, she is just so stunning.

Anyway, thank you so much everyone for all of the encouragement. As it stands, I'm not planning another chapter, but hey, things can change.


End file.
